


the mundane uses of magic

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Young Avengers drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy and Teddy are nerds, Fluff, Gen, using superpowers for everyday things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: Can’t beat a level in a video game? Maybe superpowers will helpA drabble about some of Billy and Teddy’s downtime





	the mundane uses of magic

“I hate this shrine,” Billy complained. His eyes and hands glowed softly as he sat on the living room floor and held out his hand perfectly flat. His video game controller levitated flat in front of him, glowing the same blue as his hands. “I hate it. Who thought this was a good idea.” He rotated his wrist slowly, the controller mirroring the movements of his hand. On the screen, a stone boulder rolled down the hallway of a maze. “Motion control puzzles are the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.” He continued rotating his wrist ever so slightly, the controller following his movements, and the puzzle on the screen following the controller. Finally, he lined up the boulder with the exit of the maze. He took a deep breath. Teddy glance up from his book. 

“Seventh time’s the charm?” he offered.

Billy ignored the comment as he lined up the exit of the maze with the floating platform the boulder had to reach. He tilted the puzzle straight down, then quickly flicked it up. The boulder sailed over the gap and landed on the next platform. It neared the hole it had to fall into. Billy held his breath. It skirted the edge of the hole, teetered on the edge of the platform, and fell into the abyss.

He groaned and collapsed back against the couch, his controller clacking to the ground. “I hate this stupid shrine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write an entire fanfic about characters I love playing Breath of the Wild and failing at a shrine that took me way too long to finish? Yes, yes I did. Myahm Agana Shrine is just that evil, and I like the idea of using superpowers for mundane things


End file.
